Forum:Viola-Noel Treaty of 2011
I call this order to session as Prime Minister of Noel i would like to dissucuss forigen policy and other things. I would like to ask Isabella II of Viola and Marco Brancusi to join us in disscussion. Negotiation between Viola and Noel First proposal (by Noel) *The signing of the treaty declares the following and shall be followed: **No war shall be between our two countries. **We shall promote trade between our two countries. **We shall also be continuly talking with each country to defend ourselves and make sure we defend our friend when being unfairly attacked. **Allowing a more friendly sense of immigration between our two countries **The land known as "Socialist Noel" shall be split down the middle, giving an even ammount of land to each side. As proposed by the Higher Chamber of Noel, Prime Minister of Noel, and Vice Primer of Noel. Marcus/Michael Villanova Music is Life.Lean Forward 00:46, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :First of all you will need to discuss with President Marco Brancusi, as the Queen has little political power. We should also like to see a map of how you want to split up Socialist Noel. HORTON11 00:55, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ::The are around black we want, you can have the rest. This seems fair right? Marcus/Michael Villanova 01:02, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :::How about a more North-south division? It would rid us of another border with Vistania.HORTON11 01:13, March 31, 2011 (UTC) : Re-proposal We well accept getting all of the nearest land in the Noelian land of control.It was land Viola wanted in the first place but now you don't want it? We hope this if more in the middle. Marcus/Michael Villanova 10:36, March 31, 2011 (UTC) ::This new proposal seems fair. I think we will be able to accept it. HORTON11 11:42, March 31, 2011 (UTC) And wil the rest of the treaty be accepted? Marcus/Michael Villanova 20:38, March 31, 2011 (UTC) We could have some sort of a financial union, with a shared currency and no tariffs on trade. I would also like to see open immigration and a joint military command. But the rest seems fine. HORTON11 12:53, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Proposed Two *The siging of this treaty decalres the following and shall be followed: **No war shall happen between our two countries. **Open trade and no tariffs shall be put on items which come from our two countries **A shared currency,or Rodenian Crown, is the basic unit of payment. **Allowing a soft immigration policy between our countries. **To defend and protect ourselves from other enimies forigen and domestic. **The land known as Socialist Noel shall be spilt but according to the second proposed map from Noel. Agreed? Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:00, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Dollar seems too American, how about we call it the Rodenian Crown. Other than that, the rest is good. Maybe eventually we might even have a political union of some sort. HORTON11 13:04, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Changed Dollar to Crown? Anything Else? Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:06, April 1, 2011 (UTC) The rest is good. HORTON11 13:08, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Then propose it to your parliament and such!!! Noel is Bi-cameial so this may take a few days. Marcus/Michael Villanova 13:09, April 1, 2011 (UTC) International reactions The territorial conflict between Viola and Noel has been an important regional matter since long. So far however only Navonia has shown involvement. * Navonia: We send a diplomat as observer to keep ourselves informed on the regional developments. He also has the task to express our nation's contentment on the peaceful solution your both nations are working on. * Vistania: This is an outrage! Some of the land in question is ours. These men are thieves who should be punished for this! * ...